Slow Kill
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: After almost a month without her assassin, Quinn decides to make the best with what she has. Alternate chapter to Quick Prey.


_"Ugh, I lost another blade... I wonder who it's in this time..."_

 **Slow Kill**

* * *

As she slowly opened her bathroom door, Quinn was greeted with an unwelcome draft that had her room feeling like the Freljord. She noticed that she had left the door that lead to the balcony slightly ajar—although she could have sworn she closed it after letting Valor out to hunt. The woman shook her head; she was way too tired for this nonsense. Quinn turned her attention to the queen sized bed on the other side of the room—it beckoned her company like a lonely lover. After a long and grueling day on Summoner's Rift, just the thought of finally resting her sore body filled her with joy.

The steam that was once very thick evaporated and the cold air nipped the scout's bare legs and caused her to shiver in her underwear. Stepping from the damp floors of her bathroom to the plush cobalt carpet, Quinn rubbed her arms to keep herself warm as she hurried to shut the doors. As they clicked shut, the scout sighed contently while walking over to her mirror. She ran her hands through her hair to see if it had dried evenly. The tips still dripped on her smooth shoulders.

Quinn walked back into the bathroom for her towel and found it lying on the wet floor—sometimes she wished that she was a bit tidy in her home. Feeling that it was wet all over, she threw the towel over the door to dry. The scout decided that shaking out any water from her hair would be just as fine as towel drying it.

"Maybe I should invest in that new invention over in Piltover that dries hair with hot air." Quinn mumbled as she gave the ends of her hair a tight twist and she felt water run down her wrist. Suddenly, she heard a soft creak coming back from inside her room. When she went to investigate, she found that the balcony door was open again. The gusting winds outside made the door make an irritating clicking sound.

"Odd." She whispered while wandering back over. Quinn glanced out to the balcony to see if Valor was playing any tricks on her. She had taught the eagle to open and close this door in case she was ever out and he wanted to come in. All she found on her balcony where the plants she neglected to water for the past month. Confused, the scout closed it again only this time locking it. If Valor wanted to play this little game with the exhausted scout, he would just have to sleep outside. Quinn turned to pick up her armor she left all over her bedroom floor.

 _If I picked these up the first time, I wouldn't have to pick them up a second time._ She collected her shoulder guard and knee pads in her hands and placed them in her closet. As she shut the closet doors, she glanced over to her crossbow on the top of her dresser and tapped her fingers on her bare thigh as she thought. _What am I thinking? I don't need to carry my bow around in my room. There is nothing to be afraid of. She lied to herself as she reached for the weapon. I guess carrying it won't hurt._

Quinn walked over to her bookcase, feeling the carpet under her feet—something was off. For an unknown reason, she faked reading the spines of the books while she listened for anything out of the ordinary. The silence of her room heightened her senses as she heard the strong winds blowing outside. Quinn moved her attention to her bare feet and kept still. Just as she expected, there was movement by her bed.

The scout tumbled as far as she could away from the intruder and aimed. Her eyes kept watch for any sudden movement but all she caught were the shadows of trees dancing outside her windows. Quinn stood a bit irritated that she was spooked by just some branches.

"You let your guard down too easily, Demacian." Whispered a hot breath in her ear; her intruder was a male. Shivering, the scout placed her finger on the trigger of her crossbow. Glancing down, Quinn saw the boot of the man and her eyes squinted as she aimed. Quinn pulled the trigger. Nothing—the crossbow was unloaded. She pulled the trigger again and again as if it would somehow produce arrows but only got the same soft click. The voice chuckled darkly behind her, "I was starting to think you've changed by actually protecting yourself for once but you proved me wrong... again."

"Wait a second." Quinn thought aloud as she turned her face towards the intruder. Familiar brunet strands and a warm scent tickled her nose—she knew exactly who this was now. "Talon?"

"Back and better than—" Before he could finish whatever snarky comment he was going to say, Quinn hopped onto the assassin and they both fell on the carpet. He thought he would be greeted with smiles, happiness, and maybe even a dozen kisses but all he saw was the golden glare of the scout. She looked down at him while she held his shoulders down on the carpet—he could have easily flipped the position around but he enjoyed seeing the half-naked scout straddling him.

"You prick! You almost made me piss myself!" She growled while holding the unloaded bow to his head as if to threaten him. The assassin only smirked as he moved the crossbow away.

"If you did you'd have to wash up again and I would get to hear you sing sweetly while you bathed. By the way, sweetheart, you're very tone deaf." Talon teased the already irate scout. She growled while pushing all her weight into his gut as she got back to her feet. The assassin snickered as he rubbed his stomach and watched the scout walk slowly to her bookcase. As she toyed with the statuettes that decorated the top of her bookcase, she heard Talon get off the floor after her.

"You piss me off sometimes but…" She turned back around with a softened expression, "It is really great to see you again."

"I should say the same—especially when my first sight of you is of you in your white cotton panties." Talon snickered while pointing to the grey tank top and panties the scout had been parading around her room in. The woman quickly wrapped her arms around her breasts and muttered a curse towards him. "Oh please, Quinn, you have nothing to hide there."

"I... You..." The scout struggled to come up with a quick quip for the assassin but she pulled her shirt down to cover her panties, "Where have you been all this time?"

"You weren't expecting me to show up here as soon as you did, now did you?" Talon smirked, "If you must know, I was wandering around Valoran. I almost decided not to show up at all, but... a little bunny told me I should."

"A... bunny? Don't you mean a little bird told you?"

"Bird, bunny, bat—all that matters is that I'm here, right?" Talon growled while walking over to the scout. He cupped his hands around her face while leaning in. He felt the scout fight him by pushing his arms away. Talon scoffed as he took right hand off her face, "Oh? So you won't greet me right this time? I guess I should just be on my merry way then."

"Wait…" Quinn sighed as she grasped his fingers of his left hand. The assassin sneered down at her while getting closer than he was before. The pouting Demacian lifted her chin slightly while she rubbed the backs of his rough hands.

"Good girl." The assassin smirked while he leaned in once more. He felt the scout get to the tips of her toes and she softly pressed her lips on to his. Talon could smell her shampoo on her; it was the delightful scent of wild berries. He wrapped one hand around the back of her neck and the other through her soft hair.

"Mmm!" The scout mumbled in the kiss before pushing Talon away. The assassin glared at the scout while she spoke, "What do you mean you almost didn't come at all?"

"Well," Talon swallowed his irritation. He rubbed Quinn's bare shoulders as the ranger placed her hands on his arms, taking a deep breath, "I just thought you'd be happier without me. I'm nothing but trouble, Quinn." His hands dropped to his sides but the scout still held on to his sleeves.

"If you haven't noticed, I love getting into trouble." Quinn smirked, "And I love you, Talon."

"Ugh, that is too cheesy." The assassin groaned while he felt his face flush. The scout rubbed her nose against his and giggled while he scowled down at her. "I… love… you… too…"

"Here, sit down." Quinn pulled him to the foot of her bed and forced him to take a seat. "You must be tired. Where have you been?" She asked while she sat beside him.

"Around Zaun and Piltover mostly…" Talon replied, "Nothing around there but freaky scientists and inventors. Also, there was too much police activity around in Piltover. Everywhere I went a bank was being robbed or a building was being blown up. It was the best decision to leave when I did."

"I always thought Piltover was a very calm place… almost to the point of being boring..." Quinn covered her mouth as she softly yawned. She turned away from Talon and rubbed her watery eyes. The scout turned back to see him staring at her.

"You're yawning. You need to get some rest now." Talon said as he started to get to his feet but Quinn quickly yanked his hand back down beside her. The assassin buckled down to his knees from the woman's strength despite her being fatigued. The scout shook her head, yawning again. "You see?"

"If I fall asleep… you'll leave." Quinn slurred.

"I promise I won't." Talon smirked as he crossed his heart with his finger. "I'll just sit at your desk and wait for you to wake up."

"No." Quinn protested as she shook her head. "You'll go through my belongings again."

"Then what do you want?" Talon asked, frowning.

"You've traveled a long way. You should get some rest too." The scout covered her mouth as she expected another yawn, "Rest with me." Quinn whispered through her fingers.

"Alright, if you insist." Talon shrugged his shoulders before sitting back down on the foot of the scout's bed. He watched as Quinn slowly got to her feet, stretched her body, and she sighed as she felt her muscles finally relax. Her abdomen peaked out from under her tank top and the assassin quickly looked back down to untie his boots. Talon felt the scout unwrap the red scarf he had been wearing from his neck.

"I didn't know you wore scarfs?" She giggled as she looked down at it and felt the soft material with her fingers.

"It was a gift from Katarina when she went to Ionia."

"It's beautiful. I'll just hang it over here." Quinn absentmindedly said as she walked over to a rack where a dark brown cloak was hanging along with the satchel Talon recognized. "How is Katarina? Have you spoken to her?"

"I haven't." Talon stared at the scout's long legs while she had her back turned to him. They were slim yet they looked like they could kick a man's head clean off his shoulders. He noticed that Quinn's underwear had risen and the curves of her rear were staring right back at him. Talon shook his head and continued to untie his other boot. "The last thing she said to me was that if she saw me in Noxus again she'd have me arrested."

"I don't think she means it." He heard the scout step back over to the side of her bed and felt the covers being tossed open. The bed slightly creaked as Quinn rested her knees on it. "Hurry up, slowpoke." She teased and tossed a pillow at his back. When he didn't respond, Quinn threw another pillow and aimed for his head. The large pillow grazed over his hair and tossed it around into a mess.

"Bad idea to provoke me." Talon growled as he stood up and fixed his long hair.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Quinn smirked. The assassin picked up the pillows from the floor and tossed them back at the scout.

"I just might." Talon snorted as he walked to side of the bed opposite of Quinn.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Assassin! Please take pity on me! I'm just a young lady!" Quinn teased as she lay on the mattresses and hid her eyes under her wrist. Talon crawled over beside the scout and yanked her hand away from her face. Her golden eyes gleamed as they stared back at him.

"I never compromise."

"What if I made an offer you couldn't refuse?" The scout's voice held a mischievous undertone.

"I'm listening." Talon said as he propped himself up on his elbow. Quinn ran her finger up his arm and kept her eyes away from his.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"Heh, I would like it if you..." Talon grasped her face and forced her to look at him. He softly pushed her down on her pillow and hovered over her. Her mischievous grin was wiped clean off her face as the assassin inched closer to her lips. "I would like it if you got some rest now."

"Talon!" Quinn shoved him away as she growled. The assassin chuckled to himself and rested his head on the pillow behind him. As he closed his eyes, Talon felt the scout hustle to her knees. Peeking out of one eye, the assassin saw Quinn glaring down right at him.

"What? You want me to read you a bedtime story?" Talon huffed as he closed his eye again.

"No." Quinn growled. Her eyes darted over to the large pillow behind the assassin's head and she grinned wickedly. She quickly yanked the pillow from behind Talon's head and started to pummel him with it repeatedly.

"Hey!" Talon shouted while he tried to block the pillow from his face. His fist caught the pillow case and the scout and assassin fought for possession of the soft cushion.

Talon forcefully seized the pillow from Quinn and he quickly rolled her over on her back. He pressed the pillow against her face and after a few seconds Quinn tapped his hand, admitting defeat. Talon threw the pillow across the room but held the scout's arms next to her head to prevent her from lashing out again.

"Dammit woman! You ask me to rest beside you but then you won't let me sleep. What more do you want?"

"I want you..." Quinn mumbled.

"To do what?" Talon leaned forward. The scout turned her face from the assassin but Talon was having none of it. He harshly grasped her chin and forced her to turn back to him. Talon glared down at the scout, "Answer me. To do what?"

"Me."

"What?" The assassin jerked back and his hands released the scout. Quinn kept her golden eyes glued to the wall beside them.

"You heard me." Quinn blushed. Her eyes flashed over to Talon and, to her distress, he was smirking.

"I didn't actually. Do you remind repeating that for me?" The assassin's brow arched down at Quinn.

"You smartass."

"No, that didn't sound remotely close to what I thought I heard. Try again, sweetheart." Talon teased the scout. Quinn huffed while her eyes flashed over to the wall again.

"I want you to have sex with me." She said, her facing heating up like a fire.

Suddenly, Talon caressed the scout's cheek and she quickly turned back to him. His smirk was replaced with a serious look. Quinn's face flushed a deep red as the assassin leaned in. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Are you sure?" Talon asked in her ear. Quinn grasped his biceps and nodded slowly. The assassin took in a sharp breath. "Alright."

Talon gradually moved the large blanket covering Quinn's chest and his heart began to race as his fingers motioned over to the hem of her top. He felt Quinn tense when his other hand grasped her hip firmly. Talon's thumb played with the elastic of her panties like a guitar string and she watched his eyes try to decide where to start.

Both of his hands decided and he pushed up her shirt and revealed her toned stomach. Talon leaned in and laid a trail of kisses from her abdomen, to the bottom of her rib cage, and to where her shirt still covered her chest. Talon pushed the shirt a bit further until he saw the curves of her breasts peeking out at him.

The assassin's thumb brushed over the delicate skin and his dark eyes glanced up at the scout when her nails dug into his arm. Talon rose up and placed a single, reassuring kiss on her soft lips. Quinn's hands relaxed and the assassin quickly pulled her shirt up to her neck. The scout's stomach flipped as she watched Talon look down at her now exposed breasts.

"I was wrong. Your hair makes you look like a boy." Talon smirked while his thumbs brushed over her pink nipples. He licked his lips and kissed the delicate skin as he groped both of her breasts. Quinn shivered under him and the assassin slowly pulled away.

 _She is so sensitive. I wonder..._

Talon glanced down at the white panties still around Quinn's hips and his hand glided down her body to the elastic band. He pulled the band up and let it snap down on the scout's soft skin. The assassin smirked when he got a small yelp from the girl and his fingers moved further down. Quinn tensed and shut her eyes tightly as Talon's fingers laid on the fabric of her panties just over her clit. No one has ever touched her there and Talon was just a few threads away from being the first. His fingers rubbed her through the fabric and it made the scout's toes curl.

The assassin suddenly hiked up the girl's legs and slipped her panties right off. Quinn's first instinct was to shut her legs tightly but Talon's hand still held her ankles. She fought to take her legs back but Talon was just too strong for her. She felt his eyes staring right at her and it sent her body aflame with embarrassment.

"Beautiful." Talon whispered. He released her and the scout instantly shut her legs. The assassin then pulled the girl up by her wrists and made her sit up. He saw that her face was as red as a rose and he smirked. "Your turn."

"H-huh?"

"Undress me." He answered calmly while he took his spot on the bed. Talon rested his back on the headboard of the scout's bed and watched her register his words. She got goosebumps and her hair was standing on end while she covered her face. "Why are you acting so embarrassed for? You asked for this."

"I... I don't know where to... start." Quinn mumbled from behind her hands. Talon rolled his eyes and uncovered her face. She gasped as he led them to the bottom of his black shirt.

"How about here?" The girl's hands trembled on the hem of the fabric but she nodded. She slowly rolled up his shirt up to his chest and the sight of his firm abdominal muscles had her head spinning. Talon lifted his arms so Quinn could remove his shirt fully. Just as she tossed his shirt near the end of the bed, she saw what she had forgotten that she loved most about Talon's body.

His scars.

Her golden eyes admired each scar like it was a work of art. The scars were thick and thin, aged and fresh, and deep and shallow. Some scars even overlapped another. They stretched from his shoulders, to his chest, down both of his arms, and had a few around his neck. Just then she saw his freshest wound on his left shoulder.

It was the thick gash Talon received from his other sister, Cassiopeia, when she broke his shoulder guard.

Quinn's fingertip traced the scar softly, remembering how much pain he was in when he was wounded. She bent her head down slightly and pressed her lips to the rough skin. Suddenly, she jumped back, covering her mouth when she realized what she did.

Quinn glanced up to see Talon grinning at her. The assassin moved the scout's hand away from her mouth and kissed her. A jolt of electricity was sent down the girl's spine and Quinn gasped into his lips. Talon pulled back slightly and he chuckled. He pulled the scout onto his lap and stole a quick grope of her breasts.

"Nervous?" He asked while moving down to kiss her jawline. Quinn nodded as the assassin's hands led her to his belt buckle. "Don't be."

The buckle was cold to Quinn's fingers but she searched for end of his belt. The scout took a deep breath when her hand found the tip of the belt. She pulled the end out of the pants' loop, out from under the buckle, and pulled it completely from around him. Quinn tossed it behind her and her hands slowly touched the button holding Talon's pants closed. Talon's hands brushed over the scout's hips and down her thighs. She could tell he was trying to keep himself occupied as he waited for her to make her next move.

 _He seems so unfazed while all of this is slowly killing me._ Quinn thought as she stared down at the assassin's pants button _. He has me naked right in front of him and he doesn't seem even slightly aroused. The amount of discipline this man has is incredible. Let's see if I can do something about that._

Quinn then quickly snapped the button open, yanked down his zipper, and then she froze at the sight of his silver boxer briefs staring at her. The assassin raised himself up to slip his pants down to the middle of his thighs and waited for Quinn to gather herself. The scout grabbed ahold of his trousers and pulled them down to his ankles and then off completely. She stared at him as he sat and gazed right back at her.

 _Just months ago this man was trying to kill me and now he has me undressing him in my own bed. Unbelievable._ The scout thought, cracking a smile. Quinn's fingers touched the elastic of the assassin's boxers but her hand was quickly caught by his. She looked up confused and she saw him shaking his head with a toothy smirk.

"Not just yet, my lovely." He snickered, wrestling the scout over on her back. His body hovered just inches above the scout's and he kissed her forehead. His hands kneaded Quinn's shoulders, trying to get her to relax. He moved down to her abdomen and neglected to touch her breasts on purpose. Fingers slid down to each thigh and he parted them with much hesitation from Quinn. Talon licked the tip of his thumb and rubbed it between her thighs.

Quinn yelped and her back arched up at the foreign sensation she felt as Talon touched her. The assassin bent down and kissed her once more before he moved his hands to the elastic of his boxers. Quinn was too much involved with the mixture of emotions clouding her mind to notice Talon had removed his underwear. She glanced at him to see why he taken his hand away from her and her face shot right back up.

"What, you've never seen a man before?" He laughed.

"Illustrations in books but—"

"Never anything like me, right?" Talon smirked. Quinn shook her head without looking back down to the assassin. She suddenly felt Talon roughly grab her hand. He tugged her fingers as he bent down. "Touch me."

Talon pulled the scout up and kissed her cheek. The scout allowed the man to guide her hand to him and the touch of his delicate skin scorched her fingers. She reluctantly looked down at him as her fingers wrapped around him. The assassin was longer than the length of her hand. Talon rested his forehead on the girl's shoulders and she felt his breath quicken while she pulled along his length. It was the most unusual feeling to her.

Talon's fingers brushed through Quinn's short hair and he kissed her cheek and behind her ears. The pit of his stomach twisted into knots—the scout was driving him crazy. He glanced down at her perky breasts, thick thighs, and her hands around him. She pulled along his length quicker than he would have expected. The feeling of ecstasy was almost too much for the assassin to handle.

 _If she keeps going at this pace I'll lose damn my mind._ Talon huffed into the nape of the scout's neck while he grasped her wrist.

Quinn pulled back, seeing the assassin trying to calm himself made her smile. But her joy didn't last long when Talon pushed her back onto the mattress. She watched as the assassin positioned himself behind her thighs and she felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Are you sure you want this?" Talon asked with his hands on Quinn's knees. "It will hurt."

"I'm sure." Quinn answered, taking a slow breath.

"Very well." The assassin said as he slowly pulled apart Quinn's legs. The scout covered her eyes with her wrist when she felt Talon hold her knees open. When she peeked down, Quinn saw that Talon positioned himself just inches away from her entrance.

The scout bit down on her lower lip as Talon stretched her open. Quinn took in a sharp breath as Talon slowly inched himself deeper inside her. He groaned when his pelvis met her thighs.

Talon watched the scout alternate between chewing on her lip and gasping as he pulled out slowly. He had to carefully ease into her or he would hurt the scout. Talon felt the girl's legs lock around him tightly, probably from the pain she was enduring. The assassin pushed himself back inside her once more, relieved to finally hear the scout groan in pleasure rather than pain.

Quinn gasped as Talon's member hit her end and both her hands clawed into the sheets. Quickly glancing at the assassin, she saw him looking down at her with a smug grin. Stricken with embarrassment, Quinn covered her face. Talon lowered himself closer to her lips as he quickened his pace. The scout whimpered while Talon grasped her hands. He laced his fingers in between hers and kissed her lips.

The scout's eyes fluttered, the pain that took over the lower half of her body was now replaced with pure pleasure and she didn't know how to react to it. She felt Talon move from her lips to her neck, his hands grazed up and down her arms, and his hips kept a steady speed.

The assassin's warm breath on Quinn's neck gave her goosebumps. Talon let go of her hands, moving his left hand to her breast and his right hand on her stomach. He pinched the scout's nipple between his middle and index fingers as he groped her, causing her to moan.

"Enjoying this, I see." Talon smirked on her neck.

The fingers of his right hands glided down the Demacian's delicate skin to her left thigh. He felt the scout pull her leg away from his hand but he continued along her thigh to where they met. Talon's thumb pressed against Quinn's clitoris and the scout gasped loudly when he began to rub her, gently.

Quinn couldn't handle everything that was going on at once. All of her erogenous zones were being touched, it made her mind spin. Her body shook when she looked down at the assassin. Her tongue glossed over her quivering lips.

"T-Talon." She huffed, craning back her neck. Suddenly, the assassin flipped her over onto her chest. He held the back of her neck while he drew closer to her ear.

"Say my name again." He demanded, his pace slowed but became much harsher. Talon grabbed her hips to drive himself further into the scout. He pressed back on her. The assassin brushed her hair away from her ear, "Again."

"Talon!" She moaned, hands reaching back to grasp his dark hair. Quinn turned to kiss his cheek but let him go from his harsh pounding. She clawed the pillow underneath her as she felt her entire body tremble.

 _Ah! What is this feeling?!_ Quinn thought when she felt her legs involuntarily wrap tighter around the assassin.

"Again."

"Oh, Talon!" Quinn cried. Her back arched as he stomach tightened into an immense pressure between her thighs. Shutting her eyes tightly, Quinn felt the pressure pass but she felt Talon still going.

The scout glanced back at Talon through blurry eyes, who she saw biting his lip hard. He increased his speed so harshly the scout had to hold onto the headboard to keep steady. Talon inhaled sharply through his teeth and groaned as he removed himself from her.

He collapsed beside her with a loud, long sigh. Quinn saw Talon's hair stick to his forehead and his chest heave in air. She reached over and moved the strands from his eyes and smiled. The assassin's eyes opened and he smiled back at her.

"I'm going to have to take another bath now." Quinn chuckled.

"I'll join you."

* * *

 _Headcannons: Quinn read a lot of books. Talon has had some experience in sex while Quinn has had none._

 _Notes: Long awaited and I hope you guys enjoyed this. Now that this is done, Quick Prey should update faster. Also this is a bonus chapter, so this is cannon in Quick Prey. Also thank you Cornonjacob for helping me edit, even if you were giggling the whole time._

 _See you later._


End file.
